Mikey Forrest
Mikey Forrest is one of the most heavily featured member of the 1.0 crew, appearing in 45 official releases, and over 75 productions total. He, Haydn and Asher are the only three members to star in over half the released shorts. He is the youngest of the Forrest brothers. Sean is about 4 years older, and Brett is about two. All three of them began Freddy Productions years prior to the 1.0 era of blashco. Mikey also is one of blashco 1.0's primary editors and writers, editing over a dozen films nearly himself and coming up with some of blashco's greatest skits, including Explosions, Lost, Poseidon, The Kasamoto Series, A Sloppy Gelato Fest, etc. Mikey utilized an immense amount of physical humor for his contribution to the blashco films. At the time he had complete control of his body gestures and noises he would expel, making his presence invaluable. He is also the member who founded the "jarebear," which would become a part of blashco lore ever since. Primary Roles Mikey starred in the early film, Lords & Tyrants, a feature production that bridged the gap between Freddy Productions and Blashco Productions. As with Asher and Blake, the Forrests all grew up making movies. It is unknown how many films were produced during Freddy Production, but Mikey was featured in at least a dozen. His first role as blashco official was in the second production of season one, A Random Suspect, where he portrayed Officer Malone's past. He played Jack in the Lost saga, and though he wasn't in the first CM, he played the exchange student Fabian in The CM 2. Shortly thereafter, he pitched the concept for Explosions, which he also starred in. In season three he began the Kasamoto Series with Jordan Doig, playing the protagonist Dr. Gibbons. He also pitched the idea for and starred as Poseidon, as well as inspired much of Blashco Resurrection. Later he played Captain Nooblamitus in Nooblarticus 6000, and the antagonist of the similar film A Sloppy Gelato Fest. He conceived The Good The Bad And The Homecoming, again starring in it. By the sixth season, nearly all the members of blashco had moved to college, and Mikey was left to film when he could arrange it. A few of the films that were produced during this long era were directed almost entirely by Mikey, including his Drive Smart and other productions for AM@CM. He ended up editing over a dozen blashco 1.0 films. You can usually tell if Mikey edited a film by the epic and enduring opening titles. Legacy He has been described as the blashco posterboy, and was integral in the early success of the blashco website. With out him it is likely blashco would not be nearly as enduring as it has been. He starred in exactly 45 official releases, tying with Haydn and just a few behind Asher. His work in blashco would help inspire him to persue acting and film in college. He gratuated in 2009 from Cheyenne Mountain High School. He studied film and acting at CU Boulder and now resides in LA. Category:1.0